¡calor!
by yaoimel-mel
Summary: los chicos de happy tree friends tienen MUCHO calor, ¿que haran para refrescarse? ¡muy mal sumary, prmier fics! denle una pequeña oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! ¿Como les va? Espero que bastante bien, lamento si no es muy bueno mi fic, es el primero que hago jajaja XD pero no sabia si hacerlo de happy tree friends, south park… asi que decidi hacerlo de happy tree friends. Parejas: flippyxflaky, giglessxcuddles, petuniaxhandy.**

**Capitulo 1: traje de baño**

Por cierto, happy tree friens no me pertenece. Es de mondo-media.

Era la noche mas caliente en happy tree city, mientras un grupo de amistosos amigos sudaban a mas no poder, a alguien se le viene una brillante idea

-¡ya no aguanto mas, vayamos a la playa!- grito una pelirosa con dos coletas altas, que vestía un vestido de tirantes rosa hasta las rodillas, lanzándose dramáticamente al suelo

-p-pero… e-esta a d-dos horas de… aquí… g-gigles- comento la mas bajita y tierna del grupo, con un cabello hasta la cadera bastante grueso. En su niñez habia sufrido de una caspa muy fuerte, sin embargo la había controlado y ahora a sus 16 años, poseía un cabello hermoso y brillante, vestia de un sueter BASTANTE grande, que le llegaba hasta los muslos de un color rojo pálido que descubría sus hombros, un short negro, a la misma altura que su sueter, y unas calcetas arriba de las rodillas que dejaban ver solo unos centimientros de sus piernas.

-¿ademas quien pagara la gasolina?- pregunto algo molesto el ex militar, además de ser el mas alto (NA: imaginen que en ese mundo paralelo podias asistir a la guerra desde los 10 XD, se que suena loco y enfermo pero me gusta de esa forma) con su típico traje militar, la parte de arriba siempre estaba desabrochada dejando ver una camisa negra, con las mangas recorridas hasta los codos, una boina negra y unas botas negras que se veían bastante pesadas. Su cabello verde y alborotado contrastaba con sus ojos esmeraldas tan bellos para una pelirroja asustadiza

-¡no seas aguafiestas, además…- se acerco para susurrarle algo al oído

-… podrás ver a flaky en traje de baño…- diciendo esto ultimo se fue corriendo detrás de su mejor amigo cuddles

-¡Y-YO NO QUIERO VERLA EN…- empezó a reclamar el ex-militar sonrojado y exaltado

-¡y aquí esta splendid!- grito un peliazul con una cinta roja alrededor de sus ojos, claro con dos abujeros para poder ver, saltando encima del peliverde

-¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA IDIOTA-LENDID!- se quejo el peliverde tirado en el piso mientras splendid se sentaba en el

-calma flippy, solo vine a ver a mi amada flaky- recordó parándose rápidamente parándose frente a flaky con aire de príncipe de mana shoujo, así es, con rosas y brillo y toda la cosa. La tomo de la mano y la miro mientras sus ojos brillaban tipo anime

-flaky… no se si lo sabes pero te a…- no termino de decir la típica frase antes de que flippy le aventara lo mas cerca que tenia, que acabo siendo una tubería que, por supuesto que no, flippy no arranco de una casa de dos pisos color azul

-no toques a la gente con tanta confianza- lo regaño parándose y dirigiéndose a lado de flaky

-ya es mucha emoción por un día ¿no? ¡solo quiero refrescarme!- se quejo una chica con una cola de caballo morada con una falda corta y una blusa simple

-petunia, compremos un helado- le pidió Handy señalando con la pequeña parte de su "brazo" a un puesto de helados

-si- contesto sonrojada

-no entiendo como esos dos no han confesado su amor como yo ¡contigo!- giggles se lanzo a cuddless cayéndose junto a el

-jaja, lo siento, cielo-

-no te preocupes, amor mio, sabes que siempre te perdonare, no importa si me tiras de un barranco y tiras mis restos al bote de basura mientras me quemas, jamas dejare de amarte, y en este largo tiempo que hemos estado juntos, quiero decirte una vez mas, que te amo-

-¡mi caramelitzo, yo también te amo! ¿Pero dime, cuando sera el día de nuestra boda?- pregunto tomándole las manos a su amado con corazones en los ojos

-podrían cerrar la boca, si apenas llevan dos semanas y ya se quieren casar- pidió splendid tratando de llegar a su amada, mas flippy no lo dejaba sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano

-bueno… podemos ir en mi auto pero podemos ir en mi auto… pero eso si todos me pagan la gasolina- dijo flippi molesto dándole un puñetazo a splendid para que dejara de molestar dejándolo inconsciente en el piso. Los ojos de splendid giraban junto los pajaritos alrededor de su cabeza

-que tacaño eres, ¿hasta a flaky le vas a cobrar?- le pregunto cuddles levantando a su "casi esposa". flippy miro aquella pelirroja, que media una cabeza y media mas pequeña que el. Flaky se sonrojaba por la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos esmeralda, pero este sonrió satisfactorio, sin decir ni una palabra

-¡que malo eres, por que a nosotros nos cobras cuando también somos tus amigos, se quejaban dando varias "golpecitos" en el costado de flippy, que ni que cosquillas le daban

-e-etto… mi traje d-de baño… y-ya no me queda… así que… n-no puedo ir…- todos miraron atónitos a flaky, reflexionando, ¿flaky, en traje de baño? Jamas habían visto a través de aquel suéter tan ENORME que cubría su jamas vista figura

-¿cuando has usado uno?- pregunto flippy

-l-la única vez… fue cuando t-tenia 5 a-años… en l-la escuela…-

-¿que jamas has ido a la playa o a alguna piscina?- pregunto petunia que apenas volvía comiendo un helado de uva, mientras alimentaba a Handy con su helado de naranja

-di "aaaaa"- pidió petunia que sostenía en una cuchara un poco del helado de Handy, este, sin peros, abrió la boca imitando el "aaa", tragando el helado

-¿esta bueno?-

-si- respondió en seco, algo sonrojado, extrañamente, Handy jamas se sonrojaba, solo con la ´presencia de petunia

-n-no…-

-¿¡QUE?!- gritaron todos haciendo un escándalo en el parque, a excepciona de flippy, que el jamas había ido a ese tipo de lugares, al igual que flaky

-m-mi tia n-no me dejaba ir a e-esos lugare-es- explico temblorosa, como siempre, flaky

-entonces debemos prestarte uno de INMEDIATO- espeto petulia arrastrando a flacky mientras giggles se las acompañaban

-¡que están esperando chicos, acompáñeme!- les grito a los demás chicos que estaban parados como bobos en la calle

-si… si… espéranos…- dijeron todos. Al llegar a casa de giggles… esta le entrego el primer traje, y al terminar de ponérselo, salio

-¿c-como me v-veo…?- pregunto temerosa abriendo la puerta, TODOS hasta giggles y petunia, se quedaron con la boca en el piso…

**¿Cómo se vera flaky con el traje de baño? ¿Cómo murieron los padres de flippy? ¿Por qué la tia de flaky jamas la habia llevado a esos típicos lugares? ¡Sépanlo en un nuevo capitulo! Si, lo se, puede que este de la shet este fic, pero, es mi primero intento asi que no sean tan duros, por fis!**


	2. Chapter 2

-p-p-pues... !demonios flaky! ¿como jamas te habias quitado ese sueter con el SUPER cuerpo que tienes?- se quejo giggles, creyendo que era la que mejor cuerpo tenia

-¿me pregunto que copa sera?- se pregunto en voz alta spelndid con una hemorragia nasal, al igual que flippy

-!callate pervertido!- le ordeno flippy, golpeandolo con un pedazo de acera que, por supuesto, flippy no arranco de la calle. todos se callaron al ver a flaky llorar

-!e-es... demasiado vergonzoso!- grito de la nada corriendo al baño, cerro la puerta con seguro y empezo a llorar de la verguenza

-ven lo que causan cabezas de chorlitos...- los regaño petulia

-tontos- finalizo handy

-meresco la muerte... hazme los honores...- splendid saco una katana de no-se-donde, se arrodillo y de un segundo a otro tenia papel y tinta dispueto a escribir sus ultimas palabras

-no seras tonto, vas a cortarte con eso- flippy ke quito todo lo que tenia esplendid para su "sepuku" lanzandolo a la nada

-alguien debe hablar con ella ¿no?-

-pero... ¿quien?- todos, hasta handy, miraron a flippy con ojos penetrantes, haciendo que este se pusiera nervioso

-p-pero no se que decir... ademas... ¡soy hombre! lo ma seguro es que lo arruine-

-anda marica, saca a esa llorona de ahi para poder divertirme, jaja- se burlo su alter y querido ego, fliqpy

-¡cállate, fliqpy, nadie se "divertirá" con flaky! ademas, no soy marica-

-¡entonces se hombre y tómala!-

-¡que no!-

-aah, ya veo, es que quieres que lo haga yo ¿verdad?-

-¡LO HARÁS SOBRE NUESTRO CADÁVER!- discutian los dos casi-hermanos

-¡flippy, anda y habla con ella!- grito por ultima vez giggles empujandolo hasta la puerta del baño

-si no funciona tendre que tumbar la puerta...-. susurro para si mismo flippy

-toc, toc- intento tocar lapuerta haciendo un sonido save, aunque predominaban los lloriqueos de flaky

-¿f-flippy?- se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar su masculina y sexy voz, o a ella le parecia asi

-si... oye, sal de ahi, no hay nada de que avergonarse- le hablo con ese tono UNICO que le dedicaba a flaky

-p-p-pero... m-me averguenza... salir a-asi...-

-no te preocupes... no debes avergonzarte, no hay nada de malo en ti-

-¿e-en serio p-p-piensas eso, fl-flippy?- pregunto ya mas tranquila

-si, de hecho pienso que... te ves... l-linda- dijo lo mas rapido que piuedo evitando el enorme sonrojo de sus mejillas

-todos... se me quedan viendo de una manera... m-muy extraña... y me i-incomoda...-

-eso se puede arreglar...- fue lo ultimo que dijo, o que escucho flaky antes de que se oyeran varios gritos, golpes y quejas

-!que demonios te pasa flippy!-

-calate!-

-¡no creas que voy a hacerlo!-

-¡pues lo hacen o fliqpy tendra que ayudarme!- amenazo flippy

-¡QUERIDO FLIPPY EN UN SEGUNDO LO HACEMOS!- exclamaron todos

-flaky, ya puedes salir-

-e-etto... yo...-

-esta bien, nadie puede verte-

-¿se-seguro?-

-completamente- poco a poco flaky fue abriendo la puerta, encontrando a todos sus amigos con los ojos vendados, a ecepcion de flippy

-lo haria yo pero... soy el que maneja- se disculpo flippy mirando al suelo

-g-gracias- flaky sonrio seguramente mientras le daba un delicado abrao a flippy. sonrojandolo mas

-¡para que usas ese tonto autocontrol cuando tienes la oportunidad de "jugar"!- grito fliqpy, el sntia todo lo que fliqpy sentia aun estando en su cabeza

-callate- dijo flippy unicamete

-bien, suban todos- pidio flippy abriendo la puerta

-!ah, por que devolviste esa camioneta militar TAN genial!- se pregunto cuddles

-ni si quiera era mia, era de mi escuadron y unicamente se utiliza en el campo de batalla- dijo tranquilamente

-aguafiestas- se quejo

-¡yo pido adelante!- gritaron todos menos handy y flaky, que ya se habia cubierto de nuevo con su enorme sueter

-alto ahi- flippy cerro la puerta estampando a todos en la puerta

-¡hey!- se quejaron del dolor

-flaky, sube tu- abri nuevamente la puerta, quedandose a un lado para suburla

-ah... e-esta bien si v-voy a-atras-

-sube con confianza, no quiero a uno de estos locos a lado mio

-s-si esta bien... en-entonces lo hare- dijo sonriente como siempre, y con ayuda de flippy, pudo subir como una princesa. hecho esto todos se quitaron las vendas que cubrian sus ojos

-!no s justo, no es justo, yo quera ir adelante!- decian todos con un puchero de niño de 5 años, subiendose atras

-petulia...- handy hizo una seña para que subiera primero

-no, sube tu primero ,handy-

-no- se negó, aun con esto, petulia le dio un pequeño empujonsito para que pudiera subir, despues de esto, subio ella. handy se lamento unos segundos el no poder subierla como un caballero, pero la sonrisa que petulia le dedicaba, lo animo un poco

-gracias- dijo handy por ambas cosas: por subirlo, y por animarlo cada dia con esa enorme sonrisa

-de nada-

-espero que algunos sepa el camino a la playa, por que yo no lo se- dio un suspiro molesto de tener que manejar. nadie, ABSOLUTAMENTE nadie, sabia el camino


End file.
